


Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: How They Met, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip hates being the new one.However, he likes the blonde guy who smiles at him whenever he sees him.





	

It is safe to say, Philip hates living in Tivoli.  
Mainly because he hates changes, he doesn't like being the new one at school.

In his previous school,he at least new someone. He was neither popular nor had loads of friends but he knew those people.

He doesn't know anyone here but everyone seems to know him. He's the new kid that lives in a foster family because his mom is a drug addict.  
That seems to be enough for people to avoid him.

Except one person. He's not talking to him, no of course not, he is one of those popular kids that never talk to losers like Philip. But sometimes, when he catches Philip looking at him, he gives him this warm little smile that gives him hope that maybe, just maybe, living here won't be that bad.  
•••  
His foster parents are not bad people. They don't have kids themselves and Philip can tell they're doing their best to make him feel like home.

Except it's not like at home at all. At home, he used to be all alone all the time or his mom was passed out on the couch, her boyfriend just as high, laying beside her.

With Helen and Gabe, it's different, not bad and not better but different.

"Hey Philip," Gabe smiles at him and Philip smiles back.

"Hi." He's tired. He couldn't sleep at night and school just sucked out the rest of his energy.

"Hungry?" Gabe speaks up again and Philip shakes his head.

"I'm gonna do my homework and I'll grab something later."

Gabe nods and continues reading his newspaper. Philip doesn't ask where is Helen, because he knows - at work. She's always at work.

Philip falls on his bed and closes his eyes, thinkinh about the cute boy with pretty eyes and even prettier smile.  
•••  
They never talk and even though Philip understands, he wants to talk to him. When the school's over and he's waiting for Gabe to pick him up, he notices a motorbike. He's never really liked this kind of things but he knows it belongs to Lukas - as he found out that's the boy's name - so he just stares at it.

"Hey."

Philip looks up and his mouth goes dry when he sees Lukas smiling at him.

"Hi." he answers and looks away. "Nice bike."

Lukas' whole face lightens up and Philip knows right there that the motorbike means a lot to Lukas.   
"Thank you." he grins, his smile wide and bright. Philip's heart misses a beat. "Are you into motocross?"

"Yeah." Philip lies and his stomach starts hurting when he sees Lukas' smile.

The following day, he waits at the same spot, Lukas' bike behind him. Lukas himself is there, talking to his friends and his girlfriend.

Philip is not surprised that he's got a girlfriend but it still hurts a little.

They leave soon and Lukas steps closer to Philip. "I...I can do all sorts of tricks on the bike."

Philip glances at him. "Really?"  
Lukas nods and bites his lip. Then he looks around nervously and Philip's heart sinks.  
Of course he doesn't want to be seen with such a loser.

"Wanna see?" Lukas says after a while and Philip's heart jumps back in his ribcage.  
•••  
"Have you ever thought about filming what you do?" Philip asks as he takes off his helmet and Lukas does the same. He looks at him.

"Filming?"

"Yeah. Then you'd post the video and people could see how good you are."  
It still feels unreal to Philip that they talk. That Lukas hangs out with him and keeps showing him what he can do. And the more time they spend together, the more certain Philip is thar he has a huge crush on this guy.  
Which terrifies him. Lukas is nice to him but that doesn't mean he's into him or into guys in general. He could be a homophobe and Philip would have no idea.

"I have no one who would film me." Lukas' voice brings Philip back into reality.

"I mean, I could. If you want to." he tries to sound as casual as possible but his heart beats incredibly fast.

He's given one of those wide bright smiles and he smiles back. "I'd love that." Lukas replies and Philip can't stop smiling.

•••  
"Any plans for tonight?" Helen asks as they sit in the dining room, chewing chinese take away. Philip learned the hard way that Helen is not so great in the kitchen. He does not mind.

"Actually, I wanted to hang out with a friend." Philip says and hopes that they won't ask who's he's going to be with.  
Lukas and him might be friends but no one knows they hang out. It's the unspoken rule they have.

"You have a friend already?" Gabe smiles and Philip nods. "That's amazing." he adds and the dark haired boy nods again.  
Amazing, right.

There's nothing amazing about it, really. He rides the bike with Lukas and being so close to the boy is driving him crazy. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

They talk about motocross, well Lukas talks because Philip knows nothing about it. Once again, not something he would admit.

Philip films Lukas and his tricks and then they upload it. And that's all they do.  
And Philip wants more. He wants to take Lulas to the city and go clubbing with him and not to be scared people might see them.  
•••  
"You're great, I mean. You're amazing." Lukas' voice trembles a bit and Philip stares at him. This could destroy everything they have. This could be the end of their friendship. But Philip is willing to risk it.  
He leans in and closes his eyes. He doesn't see Lukas' confused and terrified expression.  
But he feels it, when Lukas pushes him away and squeaks "what the hell are you doing?!"

Philips stomach shrinks and his heart sinks. He feels awful and his eyes sting. But he's not going to cry. So what that he thought that Lukas might like him back.

He stands up, ready to leave but the other boy grabs his hand. For a second he thinks he will have a heart attack because his heart keeps missing beats.  
He sits back down and Lukas places his palm on his face.

Philip's ribcage seems to be too small for his bursting heart. Lukas leans in and Philip closes his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, living in Tivoli really won't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little philkas fic.  
> All kinds of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
